


The First Date

by Below_Average_Fangirl



Series: The Butchers: A Love Affair [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Oral Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Fangirl/pseuds/Below_Average_Fangirl
Summary: Billy and Becca go on a date. They both have quite the appetite
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher
Series: The Butchers: A Love Affair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a standalone. There is a brief mention to some stuff that happened in The Meet Cute, but not anything major.

The underground platform was packed with stressed and frazzled parents on an Easter holiday outing to entertain the children. They were trying to keep their bundle of joys from being crushed in the throng of people. The sudden April showers had pushed people underground to spend 15 minutes travelling somewhere which only took 5 minutes to walk. Patience was thin on the ground. 

Looking at her watch Becca tried to calculate how long it was going to take her to get home. It was 5.15 pm and it would likely take at least three underground trains to pass before she would have any chance of squeezing onboard one. If she made it home no later than 6.00 pm it would be a miracle. As soon as she emerged from beneath the city she'd message Billy to apologise and let him know it would be at least 7.30 pm before she’d get to the restaurant. Which realistically would be more like 8.00 pm. She tried to stop the feeling of annoyance build. Rolling her shoulders to release some of the stress reassuring herself that Billy would understand. 

At the thought of Billy the tip of tongue ran across her bottom lip as her mind fluttered back to the one kiss they’d shared a week ago, she couldn’t help but smile. Any feeling of annoyance was soon replaced with anticipation. Her chest tightened at the memory of his hot breath on her lips and the reassuring feeling of his strong, broad chest beneath her fingertips as she grabbed onto his shirt. It was evident when she’d called him the morning after that he was itching to see her again. Unfortunately, she had other commitments every night until this Friday, he’d told her he’d wait as long as needed. The desire dripping from his dark, husky voice had sent shivers down her spine.

She was brought out of her daydream by the increased sound of the click-clack of the next underground train as it pulled up to the platform, the throng of commuters shuffled forward in a contradiction of people working together but separately to push into the space left by the departing passengers. It didn’t take long for a tinny announcement to bleed out of the speakers. A harassed staff member reminded the general public, like a bored parent asking a child for the 100th time not to touch the hot oven, to allow other passengers off the train first before attempting to board. Before advising that there were trains every 3 minutes. Patience, he seemed to be saying, you will get home, eventually. Then the train doors closed. Becca looked at her watch again. 5.20 pm. She shuffled from foot to foot impatiently. 

***  
The door slammed shut behind Becca who was breathless as she shook off her waterlogged summer jacket and kicked off her shoes, dumping her bag in the hallway as she bounded up the stairs. It was 6.18 pm. 

Stripping off her blouse she chucked it on the bathroom floor as she reached over the bath to turn on the showerhead, continuing to undress as she did so. Her trousers and underwear joined her blouse in the heap on the floor. Stepping into the stream of water Becca let out a small squeak as droplets of heat hit her skin, she adjusted the dial to make the water more bearable to stand underneath. Releasing a calming breath she squeezed a blob of shampoo into her palm and ran through her routine, telling herself she had plenty of time to get ready. Billy had been completely understanding about her being late when she’d phoned him. 

_The moment a single bar appeared on her phone she called Billy as she weaved in and out of pedestrians, her shoulders hunched against the downpour. He picked up after two rings._

_"Hello, beautiful." The timbre of his voice made her stomach do somersaults_

_"Hey." She said smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm going to be late. Everything has gotten away from me today."_

_"No worries. Although I'm starting to think you enjoy keeping me waiting."_

_"Just want you to remember who's in charge."_

_"As if I could forget darlin’. What time do you think you'll make it?"_

_Becca bit her lip. "8."_

_"That's fine babe.”_

_“Babe?”_

_“Don’t like that huh.”_

_Becca laughed. “Well, it just makes me think of the talking pig in the film.”_

_“Oh, definitely not the feeling I wanna go for.”_

_“What’s the feeling you wanna go for?” She asked coyly._

Padding out of the bathroom wrapped in towels Becca felt more at ease, her excitement for this date finally able to build without other distractions. 

“Hey,” Said Katie, Becca’s roommate, as she trundled up the stairs, “Aren’t you meeting at 7?”

“No, no,” Becca waved a hand in the air as she walked into her bedroom. “I called and told him I’d be late. Meeting at 8 now.”

“And he didn’t give you any shit for it?” 

Becca rolled her eyes at Katie. She had given Becca a hard time when she’d agreed to meet Billy to hear his apology. Then when she'd found out Becca had agreed to go on a date with him Katie had almost hit the roof. “You straight girls will forgive a good looking guy, anything.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed Becca unwrapped the towel from around her head and began brushing her hair. “Anyway what are you still doing here? I thought you and Lily were going away for Easter.”

“She got caught up at the hospital, we’re leaving later tonight. Don’t worry you’ll have the place to yourself when you bring your bad boy home tonight.” 

Becca gave Katie a rueful smile. 

“Oh my God, you’re not even going to deny it.”

Becca picked up her hairdryer from the floor. “Why would I deny it? He's gorgeous.”

“Did the black eye bring out the colour of his eyes,” Katie said sarcastically as she sat behind Becca on the bed. “Here. Let me do your hair for you.”

“Are you sure,” Becca asked as she handed the hairdryer to Katie, “given your objections to this date.”

Katie turned the hairdryer on, raising her voice above the noise. “I may disagree but it doesn’t mean I won’t do all I can to help my girl look good.”

***  
The April showers from earlier had thankfully stopped but it had left a coolness hanging in the air that caressed Becca’s bare arms and legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps across her skin. As she made her way along the street to the restaurant it was as if she was performing a dance routine to avoid the puddles. The hem of her royal blue chiffon dress swaying in time with her movements, tickling her knees as it did so. 

As she reached the entrance to the restaurant she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass door. Becca smoothed down the front of her dress and adjusted her hair resting on her shoulder before pushing the door open. Making her way through the bar she looked around for Billy, 6’1, tall, dark and handsome shouldn’t be so difficult to spot in a crowd. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand at the base of her back and the growl of a “hello gorgeous” in her ear. That voice. It would be her undoing she thought as she spun on her heels to face him hoping that a blush hadn’t risen to her cheeks. Seeing Billy she broke out into a beaming smile, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. He looked like he’d walked straight out of a trashy romance novel, the devilish rogue that no respectable young woman should fall for. 

He was in a dark suit with his white dress shirt open obscenely low putting his tanned chest on show, the pendant of his necklace nestled amongst the hairs on his chest. When he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek Becca caught the pleasing scent of soap and cologne on his skin.

“Fuck.” Billy said under his breath. “You look,” His eyes cast over her as if he expected to find the words to describe how he felt written on her. Finally, he said. “You're completely out of my fucking league.”

Becca’s fingers played with the silver cross around her neck, a nervous habit. “What? You didn’t know that already.” 

When he smiled at her his hazel eyes sparkled. After his voice, his smile was her second favourite thing about him. The crinkles which would form at the edges of his mouth, the soft dimples. Fuck, Becca thought. Does he know? Does he know that she is teetering on the edge of the precipice, desperately searching for a glimmer of light in the abyss to see what the future for them could be? As her heart beat faster, she could hear a reprimand from her mother from long ago. “Step away from the edge. Don’t be so reckless.” And as if Billy could hear the voice too, he took her hand in his, lacing his long fingers with her slender ones; it was as if he was asking her a question. Do you want to jump with me?

The feeling of his hand in hers was comforting and reassuring as he led her through the crowded bar towards the tables nestled in the back, giving his name to the maitre d they were shown to a table with a seating bench one side and chair the other. Billy took the chair and Becca smoothed her dress underneath her as she sat down on the soft, plush velvet of the bench. The maitre d handed them a menu each, pointing out particular favourites before filling the small tumblers with water from the jug on the table and leaving them to peruse the menu. 

As Billy looked at the menu Becca stole little glances at him. The pendant from his necklace was swinging freely as he bent forward slightly. Her eyes followed the inviting trail from his expansive chest to his exposed neck imagining what he would taste like as she ran her tongue along his skin before taking a bite at the throbbing pulse in his neck. 

“See anything you like?” He said, before looking up from his menu, a twinkle in his eye and a wicked smile on his lips. 

Becca reached for her glass of water taking a sip. She was going to need to build defences against that smile, otherwise, she would find herself forgiving him anything.

“I see a lot that I like.” She teased smiling, placing the glass down on the table she focused on the menu. It seemed she had quite the appetite. 

***  
Everything about Billy was easy. He was easy to talk to, easy-going and easy to look at. It meant it took a lot of weight off Becca’s shoulders. She didn’t have to work to keep the conversation going nor was she required to just sit and listen so Billy could talk about himself. He had suggested they both share in a bottle of white wine if that’s what she preferred. “Wouldn’t you rather have a beer or something?” She’d asked. “Nah. This will keep me classy for longer.” He'd said. She laughed. “On the clock are we. Will you turn into a pumpkin at midnight?” It was the first date in a while where she wasn’t wishing to be somewhere else.

As the waiter cleared away their plates from the starter Billy poured more wine.

"It's a St Christopher. My mum gave it to me before I shipped out."

"Was she very religious?"

"Only in the sense that she had the fear of God put into her as a kid."

"But your only son leaves to join the Navy and you want some sense of luck to be with him." 

"Exactly." Billy took a sip of his wine. Becca could see his eyes travel to her chest. "What about you? Does that little trinket mean you're still a card-carrying member?"

"Would that be a deal-breaker for you?"

Billy shrugged. "Depends. What you believe is your business. But If you're gonna make me freeze my bollocks off in a drafty church every Sunday morning it would be an issue."

Becca absentmindedly fiddled with the cross.

Billy looked wary. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

"No. No. You didn't," Becca reached for his hand to reassure him, "I wear it more for sentimental reasons these days. It was my grandmother's," She smiled at the memory. "We went as a family every Sunday and my grandmother would sing in the choir, it was the happiest I ever saw her," she continued to rub the pendant like a talisman, "But as I got older it became harder to have blind faith. Especially when our preacher would rail against homosexuality." 

"Because of your sister. Rachel."

"Yeah. I mean. She's courteous and kind, likes peanut butter and jelly; and the Spice Girls. How can she be evil simply for who she loves?"

"She isn't." Said Billy squeezing her hand. "However for liking the Spice Girls..."

"Hey," Becca interrupted with a grin. "You are talking to someone who was a card-carrying member of the Spice Girls fan club."

"Ugh. Now that might be a deal-breaker."

***

After the main course, Billy had abandoned his chair to sit alongside Becca one arm slung carelessly on the back of the bench, the other resting on her thigh on top of her dress. 

“So. What’s next?” He asked.

They had finished a bottle of wine each and Becca was finding the feeling of his body up against hers inviting. She had to rest the urge to lean into him, to rest her head on his shoulder and nuzzle her face into his neck. 

“Dessert,” She said. The air between them was electric. “Specifically the New York-style cheesecake. It’s a bold claim and as a New Yorker I have to see if it lives up to our standards.”

“Of course.” Billy caught the air of the waiter and ordered it for Becca.

“Will you be sharing the cheesecake, sir?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Countered Becca. Billy looked at her and she smiled playfully, “If you want dessert, order one for yourself.”

“Sir?”

“No, no I’m fine,” Billy looked back at the waiter, “I might have something later.” He said as he squeezed Becca’s thigh. 

***  
Swallowing the last bite of her dessert Becca placed the cake fork back on the plate as she picked up a napkin to clean the crumbs from the corners of her mouth. She could feel Billy looking at her intently and the arm which had been resting on the back of the bench had slid down behind her back, his hand resting on her waist. She shifted slightly to turn her body into his.

“What are you thinking about Butcher?” She could see his eyes searching her face, landing on her lips. Becca felt as if she was drowning in the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

His voice was low and dangerous as he spoke. “That I’d really, like to get a taste of that cheesecake,” Brushing his mouth against hers, his tongue swept across her lower lip, “Mmm. Delicious.” He whispered before kissing her more deeply, the hand at her waist squeezing slightly. When they pulled apart Billy rested his forehead against hers. 

Becca sighed. Her fingers playing with the pendant sitting against his chest. “You're coming home with me.” She breathed.

Billy chuckled. “Is that an invitation or an order?” 

Becca smiled coquettishly as she pulled on the necklace around his neck, bringing his lips to hers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

For the whole cab ride, Billy was almost prim in his attention to Becca. Small chaste kisses, his fingers lightly trailing up and down her bare arm as he whispered in her ear. Becca felt as if she was about to drown in her desire. He’s such a fucking tease, she thought. The moment she stepped over the threshold to her house however, it was as if a flip had been switched, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind as his lips assaulted her neck. 

"Time for my dessert," Billy growled as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Dropping her keys and clutch to the floor Becca’s hands reached behind her to delve into his hair. She arched her back as his hands travelled from her waist to cup her breast through the chiffon dress. Turning in his hold she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips crashing together hungry for one another. As Billy pushed Becca against the wall his hands delved underneath the hem of her skirt grabbing her arse, his nails digging into her skin. 

“Fuck.” Becca moaned. 

Billy laughed low in his throat, his hot breath tickling across her neck as he whispered in her ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

“What?” Becca’s breathing was hot and heavy. The intoxication of the wine and her desire was making her light-headed. 

“What have you been daydreaming about all night? You think I didn’t see those little lustful looks over dinner.”

Becca gasped as his teeth pinched the pulse point of her neck. “I,” But just as she was about to speak she was interrupted by the shrill sound of her ringtone, "Shit."

"Leave it." Billy encouraged as his hands ran across her thighs. 

"I can't," Becca pouted as she reluctantly stepped away from him, picking up her bag from the floor, "It'll be Katie. I was supposed to text her to let her know I'm okay," Taking the phone out of her bag she flipped it open, "Hey." She answered, trying to hide the fact she was breathing heavily.

“You home?”

“Yes.”

“And is the huge mistake there with you?”

Becca looked over at Billy who could hear Katie; he pointed to himself and mouthed "Me" grinning. 

“Yes.”

“Got him nestled between your thighs yet?”

Billy raised his eyebrows at Katie's question. 

“Not yet," Becca said. "But I’m pretty sure he’ll be happy to head in that direction.”

Katie giggled. “You are such a slut.”

Becca smiled at Billy as she answered Katie. “I know.” She watched mesmerized as Billy stalked over to her. 

“Try not to have sex for the whole weekend will you.”

“Could say the same for you,” Becca said as Billy reached for her phone taking it from her. He put it to his ear. 

“Thanks for checking in Katie, good to know someone is watching out for Becca. Now if ya don’t mind we were in the middle of something.” And before Katie could reply he snapped the phone shut and threw it on the hallway table. 

“So that’s what you’ve been daydreaming about.”

Becca’s face was flushed, her pupils blown “I just thought it would be nice to put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Billy's look was dark and predatory and Becca found herself backing up till her back hit the front door. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, her arousal soaking her lace underwear. The intensity of his hazel eyes pinned her in place as his hands went under her dress; she let out a small whimper when his fingers caressed her stomach as he ran them along the elastic of her underwear. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he leaned into her, his body pressing her up against the door as his mouth placed kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. She held onto his arms for support, fearful that she would collapse from sheer desire. Becca let out a sharp breath as he slipped his fingers into her panties.

"Mmm darlin'," His voice was low in her ear, "you're soaked already and we've barely started." 

Becca groaned at the smugness in his voice. "Get on with it Butcher." She felt his smile against her skin.

As Billy sank to his knees he pulled her underwear down with him. When they pooled on the floor at her feet Becca stepped out of them. Billy picked them up, pocketing them. With a tap on her calves he silently instructed her to spread her legs further, Becca complied without protest. Lifting her dress Billy placed soft kisses to her inner thigh as his hands moved once more to her arse allowing the dress to envelop him. 

Looking down Becca could see her dress rustle at his small, precise movements between her legs. She rested her palm on top of her dress, against the back of Billy’s head and when he ran his tongue across her clit she grabbed at the fabric, her head rolling back against the door. Billy’s movements were slow and deliberate. It seemed that just because he was now between her legs didn’t mean his teasing was going to stop. 

“Billy. Please.” Becca panted as she shifted her stance slightly arching her hips forward to try and encourage his tongue to delve deeper. 

Billy responded by bringing his hands from her arse to her hips, pushing her bottom back against the door. His hands remained on her hips to hold her there as he returned his mouth to her clit, the movement of his tongue against her slower than before. Becca groaned in frustration.

"Billy." She begged.

Finally, he showed her some mercy and began to quicken his pace. Becca’s hand holding her dress increased its grip as her breath grew short and sharp. Little moans and mews escaped her throat as her orgasm neared its climax. She felt the movement of Billy’s hand on her hip drift down to join his mouth, his fingers opening her further. His tongue sliding deeper into her. 

"Oh. God. Yes," she murmured between breaths as she reached the peak, her orgasm shuddering through her. Instantly both of her hands reached out to the wall either side to keep her upright, otherwise, she would have been a heap on the floor. 

Feeling more secure on her feet she reached down to pat Billy on the shoulder, smiling. "You can come out now.” 

She could hear a muffled chuckle from under her skirts as she felt him place one final kiss to her inner thigh. When he appeared from underneath her dress his face was flushed and as expected he had that smug, utterly charming smile plastered all over his face.

"Enjoy that sweetheart? He asked as he stood resting a hand against the doorframe just above Becca's head. His eyes were glued to her lips while she kept her eyes fixated on his hazel ones.

Taking his necklace once again between her fingers she tugged on it gently, her silent instruction for him to put his mouth to hers.

***   
They separated long enough for Becca to show Billy to her bedroom, him pawing for her every step of the way. She had to playfully slap his hands to stop him from trying to slip them under her dress as she climbed the stairs. He'd pouted at her like a petulant child. Becca just laughed. Once again as they crossed a threshold Billy seemed to spring into life once more, spinning her round to kiss him as he guided her towards the bed. 

"Mmm. Billy. Stop."

Instantly he stilled and looked apprehensive. Becca smiled at him as she held his face in his hands. "Don't look so worried," She cooed, placing a chase kiss to his lips as her hands ran down his neck and over his chest before slipping underneath his jacket making their way to his broad shoulders so she could push his jacket off and down his arms. She let it fall to the floor. 

She stepped back from him grinning, “I just think it’s about time you stripped.”

Billy smiled, relieved and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Well. If you insist.” 

Becca tried not to let her jaw drop to the floor at the sight of his chest and the way his toned muscles moved as he removed his shirt. As Billy unbuckled his trousers and bent over to remove them, their eyes remained fixed on one another, the air between them thick with desire.

Once he was completely undressed Becca moved closer to him, her hands reaching out to caress his stomach. It was small, but she heard his breath hitch at her touch. She smiled gleefully as she pushed Billy backwards, flat on his back onto the bed. Slipping out of her heels she hiked up her dress and straddled him. Royal blue chiffon pooled around their bodies as she lent forward to kiss him, her hair falling around his face like a curtain. His hands reached for her waist before gliding up her back, his fingertips inching closer to the zipper of her dress. Becca reached behind to still his movements.

"Not yet." She asserted as she sat up.

"Isn't that a little unfair."

Becca returned his hands to her waist. "Tough," She mocked as she ground her buttocks over his growing erection making Billy moan, "You like that."

Billy sucked in a breath. "I'd like it a whole lot more if you were naked."

Stalling her movements she pouted at him, teasing. "What, don't you like my dress?" 

Billy sat up. "It's gorgeous,” He said between kisses to her pet lip, “All the more so for you wearing it."

Becca ran a finger across her jaw. "You're such a charmer." She purred as she kissed him beginning her movements once more. 

Burying his face in her neck Billy let out a guttural growl. Becca wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her hands delving into his thick, dark hair. 

“Becca.” This time it was Billy’s turn to plead.

“Lie down.” She instructed.

Billy compiled, his hands flexing as they increased their grip on Becca’s hips. The look of pure lust in Billy's eyes, the fact that she had this beast of a man completely within her power was intoxicating to Becca. Shifting her position across his lap she sat up slightly and reached underneath her skirts, her hand slowly guiding his erection into her as she sank down to his hilt. Her breath caught in her throat as he filled her. Once her body became accustomed to the feeling of him inside of her she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. 

As she moved up and down Billy slipped his hands under the hem of her skirt, his fingers caressing her thighs. When her movements intensified his breathing becoming more and more laboured.

“Fucking hell.” He groaned as Becca tightened her muscles around his cock. His hands started grasping at her flesh. 

Becca grinned wickedly at Billy as she lent forward, the shift in her position causing both of them to gasp. Billy arched his back into her. Regaining her breath Becca kissed him, deeply. Taking his hands out from under her dress Billy tucked her hair behind her ear before taking her face in his hand as they pulled apart. Both were short of breath. 

As they stared intently into each other's eyes Billy’s hands made their way down her body, resting on her back. “This dress is coming off, ” he growled as he tugged on the zip.

In one quick movement, he had her dress up and over her head, Becca laughing softly as he threw it to the floor before his fingers made light work of unhooking her bra. The lacey fabric quickly joined her dress on the floor. And as if a caged beast had been released, Billy wrapped his arms around Becca’s lithe body she let out a delighted squeal wrapping her legs around his waist as he turned them over in bed. When her back hit the mattress a small breath was knocked out of her, but before she could catch it his mouth was on her breasts, his teeth grazing each nipple in turn. 

Her hands grasping at his hair as she whimpered in pleasure. In response to her cries, Billy started thrusting into her. His mouth at her neck, breath hot on her skin as Becca ran her hands across his back, her nails digging into his flesh. His pace increased. 

“Yes, yes. Fuck. Billy. Yes.” Becca cried out as her second climax began to build as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

Billy growled in her ear. “So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” He panted between thrust as he slipped a hand between them, his fingers rubbing at her clit. 

A jolt shot through her core at his touch and for a moment Becca's voice left her. Her breathing hitched and with two more thrusts her orgasm flooded her senses causing her to let out a strangled scream, she arched her back into him. 

In a daze she lay there as Billy continued to thrust, his grunts becoming deeper before he gave one final cry and stilled, panting heavily as his body lay on top of hers. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Enjoy that sweetheart?” Becca giggled. 

Billy kissed her shoulder. “Fuck. Yes. That was.” He paused to take a deep breath, but all he could say was. “Fuck.” And he chuckled as he lifted his head to look at Becca. They smiled at one another.

Lifting himself up Billy gently moved off Becca and lay flat on his back beside her. Eyes closed his breathing slowly returning to normal. When he felt the touch of her hand on his cheek he turned his head to look at Becca, his eyes glowing. “So fucking gorgeous.” He murmured. 

Becca blushed as she pressed her body up against his side placing a kiss to his lips before she rested her head in his chest, her fingers once more playing with the pendant of his necklace. Billy pulled her even closer as he wrapped his arms around her, a hand resting on her bare hip, his fingers drawing small lazy circles against her skin. Neither spoke. They simply laid there and enjoyed the closeness of one another, their breathing rising and falling in sync as they slowly drifted off to blissful sleep.


End file.
